


Do You Want the Bite?

by platypusesrneat



Series: Steter Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: For Day 1 of Steter week (Nov. 24: Season One Rewrite). Peter asks Stiles for the bite, and this time, he says yes.





	Do You Want the Bite?

Of all Peter’s choices, it might just be biting Scott that he regrets most. The pup’s inexperience isn’t even what bothers him. It’s the lack of loyalty, of Pack in the boy, that gives him such a sour taste in his mouth. No killing, either, not even to save the lives most precious to him. Peter hates that. It reminds him of being left in a hospital room to die for six years.

So it isn’t quite shocking when Peter’s next choice, even when near out of his mind with grief, pain, and rage, is picked much more carefully. After much observation, and forethought, and some amount of amusing conversation, Peter has his choice.

Stiles.

The boy is more magnificent without the bite than Scott McCall ever became with it, Peter is sure. He is a bundle of anxious energy and fear, but Stiles still leapt into the supernatural to first help his best friend, then the whole town. Loyalty to the end, that is what Peter needs.

Eventually, after meddling on both his and their parts, Peter offers him the bite.

His offer is shrugged off at first. Stiles feigns disinterest, perhaps not willing to take anything from “the bad guy”, especially when death is on the table. Always a clever boy. Reluctantly his ruse falls, and he accepts with eagerness. Stiles isn’t power hungry, Peter knows, but Stiles must know what being a werewolf entails–again, he is very clever,

It surprises Peter how horribly Stiles takes the bite at first. Later, it’s confirmed by Deaton that his magic was rejecting the bite in an effort to save Stiles. Peter just stayed with him, draining pain for several hours until he was sure it had taken. Until he could feel the Pack bond snap into place. When Stiles was next wakes, Peter is still by him, but this time they’re in Stiles’s room.

“Wha’re…you…”

Honey eyes widen quickly, fear and uncertainty lining his every erratic breath. His eyes flash gold, and Peter can tell he’s seconds away from a panic attack.

Peter places one hand to the boys neck, and another to the boys cheek. Grounding him.

“Sssh, darling boy. You’re safe.”

A flicker of sarcasm appears on Stiles’s face, but he calms anyway. His Alpha told him to, after all.

“I’m safe with the psychopath that has tried to kill me, my friends, and numerous others?”

“Yes,” Peter promises, and this time Stiles hears the truth in his heartbeat. “You will always be safe with me.”

Stiles flushes a pretty red. Unused to attention, Peter’s sure. He scents the boy then, his hands never truly having left him. Urges like scenting haven’t been fulfilled for him in years, not truly. It’s satisfying, and Peter can tell it’s affecting Stiles in much the same way, Stiles smells content and anxious, and one sniff tells him why. He releases Stiles (Peter doesn’t comment on the high pitched whining that leaves his throat), and gently pushes him away from the bed.

“Eat and take your medicine.”

“How did you–”

Peter cuts him off by tapping his nose with a grin, and the returning flush on Stiles’s cheeks is nothing if not satisfying. Yes, Peter could get used to this.

The Pack bond grows stronger, and with it, so does Stiles. They’re a small Pack, and Stiles alone shouldn’t be enough to keep Peter sane. But he does and it is, so Peter is able to control his murderous rampage for revenge, if only to keep his Beta happy.

Scott, Derek, and the others they eventually recruit think Peter is brainwashing Stiles. They tell him at school, but he brushes them off. Knows his Alpha has been nothing but fair, if mistrusting. Scott reminds him of the murders, of

Laura.

Stiles shoots back that it was justice, and that a good Alpha wouldn’t let their own rot in a hospital bed for six years.

It makes Scott angry, that Stiles is choosing Peter of all people over him. They fight, but the difference between them is that between a puppy and a doberman–one, inexperienced and out of control, the other a trained and practiced fighter. It’s over quickly, with Stiles’s hand over Scott’s throat and serious intent in his gold-rimmed eyes.

“Stay away from him,” Stiles suggests in a quiet voice. “Ok, Scottie?”

Peter knows something happened when Stiles comes to him more unsteady than the day he bit him. He pulls him close and lets the boy cry into his chest. Peter smells Scott on him, but knows better than to question Stiles when he’s like this. When his sobs turn to whimpers, Peter swipes away the tears on his face.

“What is it?”

The boy’s heartbeat flutters.

“I…” Stiles struggles with words for a moment. “Scott was like my brother, y’know? I though that wouldn’t change. But he wants to kill you and…I fought him.”

Peter’s heart swells with affection.

“For me?”

Stiles nods. Peter’s chest rumbles and his eyes flash red.

This is the loyalty Peter needs, the type not even his precious niece could give. The type Derek still couldn’t. Peter can’t find it in himself to truly hold that grudge anymore, because through everything he knows, Stiles is…

Mate, his wolf howls, pleased and possessive.

“Stiles, I need to tell you something important.”

He takes it fairly well, if passing out counts as well. Peter catches him with an amused huff, and he begins planning how to tell John without getting shot. Holding his mate to his chest (his beautiful, loyal, smart mate), he thinks he could withstand anything. A bullet is nothing.

Peter grills steak, soothing Stiles every thirty seconds as he continually freaks out (”Peter, this is going to give him a goddamn heart attack, no I will not calm down!”). Stiles quiets when he hears the car pulling into the driveway, frozen next to Peter.

“Stiles,” John calls out.

“In here, dad. I, uh, have to talk to you about something.”

Peter does, in fact, get shot. Stiles wolfs out by accident in response, stuck between wanting to protect his Alpha and his mate and not wanting to hurt his dad. Peter reacts the calmest, digging the bullet out with barely a grunt. He convinces the man he isn’t here to hurt anyone, and yes, werewolves do exist.

The mate part nearly gets Peter shot again, but he passes John the steaks and all is (almost) forgotten.

“I still don’t like this. You’re way too young for him, son. What happened to that Martin girl?”

“When did I ever have a chance with her? Besides dad,” Stiles smiles, teeth razor sharp, “how fucking cool is this?”

“Language.”

Stiles laughter rings in Peter’s mind, and he can’t help the affectionate look he sends across the table. Stiles catches him, and returns it with equal amounts of sappiness. They may be a two wolf Pack, but Peter would burn a thousand times over to see his smile.


End file.
